


Whispers in the Dark

by love_and_angst (QuinnLockwood)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnLockwood/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Falling asleep, wrapped up in Dean’s arms, sounds like a dream come true. But like every dream, it can turn just as quickly into a nightmare.





	Whispers in the Dark

Falling asleep, wrapped up in Dean’s arms, sounds like a dream come true. But like every dream, it can turn just as quickly into a nightmare. Well, maybe nightmare is a little bit over the top, but it was definitely painful. 

How often you have dreamt of this exact situation. You and Dean under one blanket, his strong arm wrapped around your middle, your head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, while he’s finally finding some peace.. 

Until now, you always thought that this would be the best way to fall asleep to, but when it happened, your heart was beating way to frantically to even think about sleep. After all, this was everything you wished for for years. 

Dean fell asleep rather quickly, and you took advantage of your restless heartbeat, and spend some time just looking at him. It might sound a bit creepy, but who can resist a peaceful sleeping Dean? 

You just laid there, watching his peaceful expression, wishing that one day, he could find the same peace while being awake. You knew it was very unlikely, but you wished for it so badly. If anyone one this god-forsaken (no pun intended) planet deserved it, then it were the Winchester brothers. 

It was the same thought, that awoke the nasty little internal voice of yours. _But is that really what I want? They will leave me...Dean will leave me. He’ll find a normal job, a beautiful woman, who he’ll marry and have kids with and I will be forgotten._

You swallowed the lump that was suddenly in your throat. Yes, damn _yes_ , you wanted Dean to happy and to have everything he ever wished for, but the thought of him being with another woman and forgetting you, hurt like hell. 

You loved Dean, more than you ever loved anyone before, but for him you we’re his best friend, his buddy, the one he came to to watch movies, which Sam didn’t like. 

You knew Dean would never feel the same, but your heart wouldn’t stop hoping. After all, he loved spending time with you, right? He called you ‘princess’ and ‘sweetheart’, and he told you that he cared about you...

_But he will never love me like I love him._

Tears were welling in your eyes and you tried your best to swallow the sob that was building up inside you. 

You looked at Dean, with a wavering smile. “Why can’t you see what’s right in front of you?” you whispered into the night. “I love you so much.” You buried your head into his chest, still trying to keep quiet and wresting with the sobs, but the fight against the tears long lost.

Suddenly Dean’s arms pulled you even closer to him and you froze. You felt his lips pressed against your hair and one hand started to rubbing soothing circles on your back. 

“Don’t cry, sweetheart,” he whispered softly. “I love you, too”


End file.
